De padre a hijo
by Crosseyra
Summary: Oh, ahí estaba el problema, se dio cuenta Glen. Ese era el motivo por el que nuevamente estaban juntos, solos, en una misma habitación. Yuu era predecible, aunque ocasionalmente lograba tomarlo desprevenido./GlenxYuu/Spoilers/One-Shot.


**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Seraph of the End y sus personajes pertenecen en su totalidad a sus respectivos autores. Hago esto sin fines de lucro o derivados.

 **Pareja:** Glen x Yuu.

 **Advertencias:** One-Shot. Contenido homosexual explícito. Spoilers del manga.

 **De padre a hijo**

by

 **Crosseyra**

* * *

 **Dedicado a BloomyLee**

* * *

 **N** o esperaba que la figura alta de Glen apareciera repentinamente en su camino a la oficina de la familia Hiiragi; era de conocimiento popular que el Teniente Coronel de las fuerzas aniquiladoras se escabullía fácilmente de sus labores cuando se le pegaba la gana, y muy rara vez se le veía sentado en su despacho atendiendo lo que se suponía eran asuntos de importancia. Predeciblemente esos asuntos siempre tenían que ver con los altos mandos del Ejército imperial demoníaco japonés.

Ocasionalmente, Glen Ichinose hacía visitas a Yuu, aunque nadie sabía de eso.

Corrección.

 _Nadie debía saber de eso._

Por eso mismo fue una sorpresa para el casi último de los Hyakuya el que el moreno, apoyado en uno de los pilares de las murallas de Shinjuku, estuviera en medio de su trayectoria hacia la oficina de los líderes del ejército. Y también que Glen, con ese carácter suyo tan hosco y molesto, se pusiera a armarle una escena de celos a plena luz del día.

 _"Eres mío"._

 _"Me perteneces"._

 _"Me debes lealtad a mí, no a la familia Hiiragi"._

Y es que Yuu no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con un Glen tan posesivo. Él siempre lo hacía ver como si Yuu fuera una carga más, un dolor en el culo con el que tuvo que lidiar; el chico problemático que nadie quería cerca incluso antes de que el mundo acabara. Era tan frío como un témpano cuando se lo proponía, un comediante sarcástico cuando estaba de humor; sinceramente Yuu había aprendido a no escucharlo cuando no tenía nada relevante que decir.

Pero un jaleo de carácter posesivo y celos emanando por cada poro de la piel de Ichinose era asombrosamente poco común.

Y Yuu fue sincero con sus respuestas. De verdad, ¿cuándo no lo había sido? A Glen le gustaba el chico precisamente por esos ciegos ideales que tan aferrados tenía en el alma. Yuu no se lo cuestionaba; su relación con el Teniente Coronel era un tema tan tabú que no se molestaba siquiera en reflexionarlo consigo mismo.

Hasta que Glen lanzó la bomba.

 _"Si quieres puedes llamarme papá"._

Había una sonrisa sardónica y una risilla irritante adornando esas palabras, pero eso no había querido decir que Yuu no le tomara el peso a la oración en sí.

Glen Ichinose era todo para Yuuichiro Hyakuya, menos un padre.

Fue por eso que, luego de la entrevista que tuvo con los intimidantes hermanos Hiiragi: Shinya y Kureto; había ido directamente a la oficina designada para el Teniente Coronel Ichinose. Era una posibilidad muy reducida, casi nula, que Glen apareciera de soslayo por su despacho, pero en realidad Yuu no estaba de humor para correr detrás de él y, a quién engañaba, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Normalmente cuando encuentra a Glen sin buscarlo ni por asomo es cuando realmente tienen algo de qué hablar.

Contra todo pronóstico, Glen apareció. Estaba solo, como era la costumbre, y se había destrabado un botón del uniforme militar mientras se desordenaba el cabello; claramente venía de vuelta de alguna reunión importante de la cual Yuu no tenía interés en saber. Sosteniendo un libro sobre información vampírica recopilada, se había tomado su tiempo en darse cuenta que Glen, cerrando la puerta de su oficina tras su llegada, estaba frente a él.

—¿Alguna razón en especial por la que estés sentado sobre mi escritorio, Yuu? —dijo Ichinose con aire desinteresado, acercándose al muchacho.

Yuu frunció el entrecejo, cerrando el libro de golpe y lanzándole una mirada extraña al mayor.

—Irrelevante, dado que apenas ocupas esta cosa, así que no importa.

—Honestamente me preocupa más que estés leyendo un libro y sepas el significado de la palabra "irrelevante". —fingió una mueca de preocupación que alcanzó sus ojos y puso una mano melodramática en la frente del menor. —Cielos, niño. ¿Será que tienes fiebre? Estás empezando a delirar con que quieres ser un buen chico no-problemático.

—¡Eres desagradable, Glen imbécil! —se quejó Yuu, apartando su mano de un manotazo. —¡Puedo leer y estudiar cuando se me pegue la gana!

—Oh, entonces. ¿Estás diciendo que es decisión tuya ser idiota?

Yuu guardó silencio, propinando una patada que el Teniente fácilmente esquivó, terminando por empujar al muchacho contra el escritorio viejo y acorralarlo bajo su cuerpo. A pesar de tener una contextura esbelta, Glen seguía sobrepasando en talla al pequeño serafín de Hyakuya.

Yuu esbozó una sonrisa arrogante.

—Admítelo; soy genial, soy el más fuerte y tengo un arma de clase demonio negro. —fanfarroneó el moreno. —Estás conmigo porque mi grandeza te abruma, _papá._

Oh, ahí estaba el problema, se dio cuenta Glen. Ese era el motivo por el que nuevamente estaban juntos, solos, en una misma habitación. Yuu era predecible, aunque ocasionalmente lograba tomarlo desprevenido.

—Oh. ¿Finalmente quieres llamarme papá, bastardo mío? —Glen levantó ambas cejas, sonriendo con sorna.

—¿Quieres tú que te llame papá, estúpido Glen? —rebatió el chiquillo, sosteniéndole los ojos intimidantes y arrogantes al Teniente Coronel con la misma determinación que el adulto, hace cuatro años atrás, había visto en Yuu.

Encantador.

—Yuuichiro Ichinose. —pronunció el hombre, tomando por sorpresa al menor. —¿Te gustaría llevar el apellido de papi, _Yuu-chan_?

—Ni hablar. —espetó en seco. —El apellido Hyakuya es lo único que me conecta con Mika.

—Ah, niño. —Glen deslizó ambas manos hacia el cuello del uniforme de Yuu, desabotonando broches y destrabando cierres. El muchacho observaba con atención, sin mover un músculo para oponerse. —De verdad me molesta que digas el nombre de otro niño idiota como tú cuando intento follar contigo. ¿No ves lo que le haces a mi hombría? Me pones flácido.

Yuu soltó un bufido, sonrojado.

—Deja de mentir; yo lo sigo sintiendo bastante duro allí abajo.

Glen ahogó una carcajada en la entrada de la garganta; este niño era un caso realmente excepcional. ¿Quién demonios en estos días se enfrentaba a un militar de alto rango? A excepción de Shinya, nadie. La humanidad, gracias al fin del mundo, había perdido esa parte salvaje que en Yuu parecía mantenerse intacta.

Eso era lo que le atraída del pequeño malnacido de Yuu.

Insubordinado. Problemático. Colosalmente imbécil y desconocedor de lo que era educación o Hyakuya había acaparado el interés del Teniente Coronel del Ejército imperial demoníaco japonés con la extravagancia propia de su edad, de su perfil de puberto y de su personalidad propia.

Yuu representaba la libertad que habían perdido.

Por eso Glen disfrutaba tanto de tocar su cuerpo en ocasiones variadas; porque incluso el sabor y la textura de la piel de Yuu emanaban salvajismo por cada poro.

Y, mientras besaba su cuello, contorneaba sus muslos con las manos y repartía besos azarosos por su cuerpo, Glen dejaba en claro los puntos sobre las íes.

—No importa lo mucho que quieras a ese mocoso; al final del día siempre soy yo quien termina por tomarte. —declaró, en una voz ronca y lenta, en el oído sensible de un jadeante Yuuichiro. —Piensas en mí, admítelo; me perteneces.

Yuu dejó escapar una carcajada, apenas pudiendo respirar bajo el cuerpo caliente y sofocante de Ichinose.

—Suenas como si te estuvieras enamorando de mí, Glen.

El mayor rió.

—Arrogante.

Porque, incluso si lo intentaban, Yuu y Glen nunca tendrían una conversación de padre a hijo.

* * *

De verdad andaba con unas ganas tremendas de escribir algo sobre Owari no Seraph. Me he leído el manga, y me ha encantado de sobremanera. ¡Hay tanto yaoi camuflado allí dentro! Me emociono colosalmente.

Este es mi primer aporte al fandom, y ha sido una muy productiva entretención ponerlo en práctica(?). Sin confundirse; mi OTP de la serie es el Mikayuu con creces; lo tengo en un altar; pero el fic que tenía planeado para mi hermosa pareja de Mikaela x Yuuichirou era más largo que este pequeño relato, y en verdad el Glen x Yuu también me emociona (Aunque Shinya como el uke de Glen también está en mi kokoro).

En fin, ha sido satisfactorio escribir esta pequeña cosa.

Espero que les haya gustado. Todos review es bienvenido.

¡Nos estamos leyendo!

 _Producto registrado por Crosseyra's Company S.A._

 _Todos los derechos reservados._


End file.
